


Eight Skeletons and a Gang Leader: Randomness

by DShadowBlitz, Maddragon15



Series: Eight Skeletons And A Gang Leader (Series type thing!) [2]
Category: All other Undertale AUs that I know of, Gaster Bros (AU), Swapfell (AU), Underfell (AU), Underlust (AU), Undertale (Video Game), underswap (AU) - Fandom
Genre: All tags from my previous work, Babies not far off!, Children, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk is innocent, I suck at writing, Multi, Polygamy (sort of), Pregnancy, So cringe is bound to happen, There's way more than eight skeles, This is the continuation of Eight Skeletons And A Gang Leader, Underswap Chara is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBlitz/pseuds/DShadowBlitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: Chrys dates the skeles and stuff happens.(Read the first Eight Skeletons And A Gang Leader to understand this one. Or don't, if you like confusion.)Update: I changed the title, so I can skip around in stuff, and because I have a tendency to rush things. So... Yeah! And because I might be able to just write the things I want to, and not follow a super serious storyline (was my old story even that?)





	1. Important A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/gifts), [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/gifts).



Hello there! I see you have stumbled upon my piece of shit work/series!

I would like to explain why there is a second one now.

 

1\. MCU and I are no longer friends, so sadly Raven nor Ash get anymore dialogue.

2\. He didn't remove himself as a co-author in my last work.

 

So here is the new one! But here are some warnings for you, dear reader.

1\. I suck at writing.

2\. I get Writer's Block  _waaay_ too easy. (So I could post like two or three chapters and you wouldn't hear from me for a month or two)

3\. This story is bound to be cringe.

4\. I can't write puns. I just physically can't. I try and think of some for the lazy skeles dialogue and my brain just quits. So there won't be many puns.

 

But if you still feel like you wanna read this, go right ahead! I will post the first chapter of this work as soon as possible.

But until then, bye!

 

(MCU can read this if he wishes, but it doesn't mean we are friends again.)

 

 


	2. It's In The Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrys explains a small part of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU KNO DE WEI?

Jade, Sapphire, and all the skeletons sat in Chrys' living room. The skeletons were constantly asking her about her past.

"So, you guys really wanna know?" Chrys said.

"Yes!! It's about time!" Sapphire yelled.

"you said on our 3 month anniversary you would tell us. it's way past that now, dollface." Red said. Casually sitting next to his girlfriend.

Chrys sighed. "Okay then. Here we go. First of all, my _real_ brothers are Michael -not Mike. My biological btrother Michael- and Mark, you've met them. My parents names are Marie and Anthony, my original last name was Valentino."

 

* * *

12 year old Chrys story

* * *

 

"Mom, Dad? Where are we going?" Chrys asked.

"Somewhere safer, my girl." Chrys' father, Anthony, said.

"But, I thought home was safe?" Michael asked.

"No, not anymore, mi hijo." Marie responded. Holding onto the small baby that is Mark.

Anthony stopped his family for a moment.

"You need to hide with the kids." He said.

"What, why?" Marie seemed frantic.

"Rivals, if they found us together they'd kill them in front of us."

"What are you going to do then? Just leave us?!"

"It would be to keep you safe."

"We'll hide the kids and I'll help you escape." She felt tears stream down her face.

"It's too dangerous."

"It's a risk I am willing to take." She smiled softly.  
She lead her eldest children into an alleyway, and told them to stay there and don't come out for anybody other then their parents.

"W-When will you come back?" Michael asked.

"Soon, my child, soon." She reassured. "Chrysten, I want you to promise to make sure your brothers stay with you, and keep them safe. No matter what."

"I promise Mom."

"Good girl. Remember, we love you no matter what happens." She hugged her daughter before walking out of the alley to meet her husband.

"What happens now, sis?" Michael asked.

"We wait." She held her brothers closer as she heard a conversation out in the street.

"You want me, fuckers?! Come and get me!!" She heard her father yell.

"Anthony! No!" Her mother jumped in front of her father before a gunshot was heard.

She heard her mother yelp, and a distant thud. She felt silent tears fall, but kept her brothers as close as possible.

She heard a cocky laugh. "Well, now we don't have to kill you. **Yet**." She then heard a car drive away, as the police pulled up.

"Antonio Valentino, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Maria Valentino." He was read his rights.

"I would never hurt my wife! You sick accusing bastards!" He yelled as he struggled in his handcuffs.

"Anything you say, can and will be used against you." The officer repeated.

"Chrysten, run. Run with your brothers and don't look back." He yelled to his daughter before he was forcefully shoved into the police car.

"D-Daddy!!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. "I-I'll get revenge for you! And avenge Mom!"

 

* * *

 

Present Day.

* * *

 

 

"My father was later executed by firing squad. Me and my brothers were sent to an orphanage, and I was adopted with my brothers, and my nonbiological siblings when I was 14. I still swear revenge on the worthless fuckups that murdered my Mother. Now you know why I fucking  _dispise_ the police and government."

"H-Holy fuck." Jade said.

"That's just the beginning of my past. I have a lot of stories, but can only say so much at a time. I'll tell you more sooner or later." She took in a shaky breath, not wanting to see the image of her father getting killed once again. She forced herself to stay calm, and not cry. Red rubbed the small of her back comfortingly, she shyly smiled in return.

"b-babe we didn't... we didn't know you went through that.." G said. "if we hadn't of pressured you.. i'm so sorry, babydoll."

"I-It's fine.. You boys deserved to know. So did Jade and Sapphire, we've known each other for God knows how long, and I never told them."

"YES BUT-BUT WE-"

"Papyrus, it's okay.. It's in the past. I'm okay." She stood up to hug the tall skeleton, who started to cry.

"BUT YOU SIMPLY MUST BE TRAUMATIZED! SURELY YOU AREN'T OKAY!"

"Papy, I've been through _a lot_. That's barely just scratching the surface of my 'trauma'. But I'm still standing. I promised my Mother I'd stay strong, and I still am 10 years later." She smiled up at her boyfriend, before kissing him just above his nasal cavity. "I love you boys so much."

"we love you too." Sans chuckled, rolling his eyelights.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with a past! Jade and Sapphire have been through some shit too, ya know!" Chrys crossed her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation.  
> Mi hijo = My son
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! (Even though it's short) I will update again soon. Until then, BOi! :3


End file.
